


oh my darling

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/F, badly written but im tryin, no capitals for the v i b e, not a fun time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	oh my darling

this wasn’t supposed to happen.

they were just supposed to beam down. talk with them both. arrange safe passage.

this was a peaceful mission. tension was slightly high, but not above normal.

then weapons were fired.

janeway. always looking for diplomacy. she tried to talk with them.

she was hit.

seven didn’t know what to do. she had no medical training. communication was down. 

she needed to get back to voyager.

the emh could repair the damage.

how much longer until voyager realized? until someone asked where they were? until they scanned the planet?

it seemed like it would be too late.

but seven couldn’t let her die.

blood. red. stained her command shirt.

it looked nice, in an awful sort of way.

always looked lovely.

tricorder readings showed her life signs fading. slowly. slipping.

she set her down.

she tried to fix her com badge. cut through the unnatural interference.

it didn’t work.

again.

again.

again.

she wasn’t panicking. or maybe she was. in her own way.

the tricorder she set next to janeway began to wail.

screaming that it was too late. screaming that she had failed.

~

her ocular implant was malfunctioning.


End file.
